


we can only hope

by starkswinterfelling



Series: we could be heroes [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, nothing graphic just sadness, this is sad, tw: miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkswinterfelling/pseuds/starkswinterfelling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There’s nothing stopping you from trying again.</i>
</p>
<p>or when combeferre and courfeyrac are dealing with the aftermath of a serious setback</p>
            </blockquote>





	we can only hope

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for the sads i created
> 
> part of the _we could be heroes_ verse

_There’s nothing stopping you from trying again._

Combeferre tapped his fingers against his leg absently as he stared at the blank TV screen – he had no idea what time it was, but judging by the dim light outside it was almost morning. Honestly, he’d lost all concept of time as he sat in that same spot, watching the television as if a riveting show were playing out in front of him; he wasn’t sure he actually wanted to know how many hours had passed.

_The surrogate is more than happy to give this another go-_

The tell-tale creak of the stairs alerted Combeferre to his partner joining him downstairs, but still his gaze didn’t falter.

A couple more soft footsteps as Courfeyrac padded closer, and then a gentle, “Are you going to come up to bed?”

“No – no thank you,” Combeferre replied, his voice hoarse. “I’m not tired.”

There are another few beats of silence before Courfeyrac speaks again; he can’t take this  _silence_ , he feels like it’s surrounding him, strangling him, wrapping its hands around his throat and  _choking_ -

“Please come up,” he asked softly, and Combeferre could sense the quiet plea in his words. “Even if you can’t sleep-“

“-I’d only disturb you,” Combeferre cut across him. There’s nothing harsh about his tone, but what upsets Courfeyrac the most is that there’s  _nothing_  about his tone; his voice is emotionless and distant and so utterly not Combeferre. “Go back to bed, sweetheart.”

_I know this feels like a blow now, but in time-_

Courfeyrac chews on his lip before replying. “I’ve been awake for hours waiting for you to come back up. I – I can’t sleep without you there.” ( _I can barely exist without you there_ )

At this Combeferre looks up for the first time in hours and turns to face his husband, and at the complete and utter look of despair in his love’s eyes, Courfeyrac can only tear up. “Oh god, Courf, I’m sorry, I –“ Combeferre starts to choke out an apology, but Courfeyrac moves forward and cradles his head against his chest so quickly that he doesn’t get chance to finish his sentence.

“Oh don’t apologise, love,” he pleads, his voice thick, and clutching Combeferre’s head close to him. “Please, don’t apologise.”

“I thought I was okay, Courf, I thought I was but I’m not, I’m really not-“

“It’s okay, Ferre, it’s okay…”

_Plenty of couples aren’t successful with their first IVF – it’s why we suggest not telling your family and friends until later on in the pregnancy. But I wouldn’t let this put you off-_

Without a word Courfeyrac quickly climbed over the sofa and pulled his husband into his arms, threading his fingers through his hair in a familiar gesture and stroking his head in the comforting way Combeferre knew and cherished.

There was barely any need for more words as the two sat wrapped up together, clinging to each other like they were a lifeline. Courfeyrac’s fingers in Combeferre’s hair, the way Combeferre had his head tucked into Courfeyrac’s neck, how they breathed and existed together – it said it all.

_Stay with me._

_I need you._

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> i don't like sad combeferre it makes my heart cry
> 
> lots of courfeyrac cuddles for everyone
> 
> grantairesbottle.tumblr.com


End file.
